


High off you (and I don’t wanna come down)

by Zedass (Gridaph)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: But not in a good way, Cheating, Cuckolding, Does this count as hate sex, Grian is a slut in this, Hate Sex, I didn’t expect to make a part two but, M/M, Mafia AU, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, This Is Just Nasty Porn, blowjob, i gave up half way, idk lmao, kinda???, minor slut shaming, oh well ahH hAH, pure stupid fucking porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gridaph/pseuds/Zedass
Summary: Grian is an asshole. Grian shouldn’t be doing this.But that doesn’t mean he’s gonna stop once he’s started.
Relationships: BdoubleO100/Grian, Docm77/BdoubleO100
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	High off you (and I don’t wanna come down)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a continuation of
> 
> [I’ll Make You Hate Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060298)

If Grian had any excuse, he would’ve said Bdubs reached out to him first. 

Though, that’s hardly a valid excuse when he’s getting high off fucking his Ex’s boyfriend. 

There’s smoke filling the air when Bdubs walks into the room, music blaring a song Grian can’t understand from how off the rails he is. 

“You’re high,” is the first thing Bdubs says. He’s covering his face with his shirt and looking at Grian with nothing but pure disgust. “I’m not gonna fuck you while you’re high—” 

“Wait,” Grian catches the hem of Bdubs’ shirt before he can turn around and leave. Bdubs stays silent, watching, waiting. He wants this just as much as Grian. 

Blame it on the weed, but he’s on Grian immediately. There’s hot, messy kissing, all tongue. Teeth scratching against teeth in the most unpleasant way possible but Grian is so fucking out of it he doesn’t even care. 

Grian’s lips trail down from Bdubs’ lips right down to the nape of his neck where he bites down  _ hard.  _ A message, for when Bdubs leaves and goes crawling back to Doc, the man will know Grian has been all over Bdubs. So Doc knows Grian isn’t done with him. 

In the end this all leads back to Doc. 

Grian wants to burn Doc alive and grind his ashes under his heel. He wants him to  _ hurt.  _

“Hey,” Grian whispers in Bdubs’ ear and tugs against his shirt collar, “take this off.” 

Bdubs, still between Grian’s legs, sits up and pulls his shirt off. Grian grinds down against his boner and Bdubs huffs. 

“God, you’re such a slut,” he spits; and Grian moans.

There’s nothing else said between them when Bdubs takes out his cock and shoves it inside. 

“You’re already loose..” Bdubs laughs, “how many other dicks did you have inside you before me?” He slams his hips, leaving definite bruises Grian’s gonna feel tomorrow. He goes harder, faster every moan Grian makes that pitches higher and higher. 

“None..” Grian gasps, and even through the pain of Bdubs slamming his dick inside him  _ dry _ , he still manages to work up a smirk and ask, “do you fuck Doc like this- fuck…!” 

Bdubs growls and the sound goes straight to Grian’s already painfully hard dick. 

He doesn’t answer and Grian knows he hit a soft spot.  _ Good.  _

Bdubs grabs his hips, nails digging and Grian swears he drew blood and  _ god  _ it feels good. Hard, fast sex with no feelings. Just pure lust, adrenaline high in his veins that might be because of the drugs. He doesn’t care. He slams his hips back against Bdubs thrusts. 

“You’re really desperate for this, huh? Fucking slut…” 

  
  


_ Yeah,  _ Grian thinks, he can’t talk through the moans, gasps and  _ fuck.  _ He’s high, be it off weed or just sex. 

When Bdubs pulls out, Grian takes the chance to turn himself around on his back and pull him between his legs. Bdubs makes a choking sound, but doesn’t do anything to resist. 

“Suck.” And that’s what he does. The attention his dick  _ finally  _ receives is heavenly. Bdubs fingers him while twirling his tongue around. Grian has to fist the sheets, grab onto anything. He arches his back and lets go. 

Bdubs swallows. 

“You’re so easy, no wonder Doc loved fucking you so muc-” 

Grian, on impulse, pulls Bdubs down and kisses him hard. Sloppy, wet and gross. “Don’t..” he whispers, finally coming off his post orgasm high, “Don’t talk about him.” He takes Bdubs’ face in his hands, “Me, only me. I want you to think about only-” he climbs onto his lap and sinks down, throwing his head back in pure bliss-  _ “-me.”  _

He bites all over Bdubs as he bounces up and down, slowly working Bdubs to an orgasm. He marks him, going over previous marks Doc made and covering them with his own. He takes everything about Bdubs that Doc owns and makes it  _ his.  _

Grian throws back his head as he reaches his second orgasm and Bdubs cums just after that.  _ God _ , Grian feels so fucking full. 

When he finally sits up, he can fill the cum spilling out and dripping down his thighs, dirtying the bed sheets. 

Bdubs pulls Grian off him and cleans himself before putting on his clothes. He doesn’t even bother to give Grian one last look before leaving. 

And Grian, now cold, alone and covered in cum and sweat, laughs. He deserves this.


End file.
